jurassic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isla Sorna
Isla Sorna (Sarcasm Island), also called Isla Gemido due to the sound of its waves, is an island 333 kilometers (207 miles) west of Costa Rica. Isla Sorna is the largest island of the Muertes Archipelago, located north east of Isla Tacaño and south of Isla Muerta. The nearby Isla Nublar lies 87 miles east of the Muertes Archipelago, roughly 120 miles west of mainland Central America. In 1980, Isla Sorna was purchased, along with the rest of the Muertes Archipelago, by International Genetics Incorporated (InGen). After InGen bought Isla Sorna, they code-named the island "Site B". Isla Sorna became InGen's "factory floor", where dinosaurs were cloned in the various facilities InGen built on the island. The dinosaurs were nursed in temporary cages until they were fit to be transported to Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar. After Hurricane Clarissa hit the island, all personnel were evacuated from the island and the facilities were later abandoned. However, before they left, several InGen personnel unlocked the cages so that the dinosaurs could have a better chance of surviving the storm. Within a few years, the dinosaurs took over the island and established a fully functional ecosystem which thrived from 1993 onward. In 1997, following the reveal of InGen's dinosaurs to the public, the island was declared a biological preserve, protected from human interference. History Early history Prehistory Humans first arrived in Las Cinco Muertes, otherwise known as the Muertes Archipelago, roughly 10,000 years ago. A number of stone ruins from a lost island civilization have been found on Isla Sorna, dating to the 2nd millennium BC. For reasons unknown, the human populations there had either left or died out by the 14th century. According to the legends of mainland Costa Rica, each of Las Cinco Muertes represent an execution method. The story goes that the island earned their name when a great warrior was asked by the gods to choose the method of his own death, and chose to experience each of the five. These five miraculous executions are said to have inspired the myth that the archipelago is cursed. 20th century The curse laid on the islands for most of modern history it seems, as they remained uninhabited until the beginning of the 20th century. In 1910, Sorna was bought by a German mining company which operated it for several decades afterward. The company went out of business during the Great Depression, leaving the island functionally abandoned once more. Sorna reverted back under the jurisdiction of the Costa Rican government later in the 20th century. InGen Purchase and vision In 1980, the island was purchased from Costa Rica by International Genetics Incorporated (InGen). The company's founder, the eccentric billionaire industrialist John Alfred Hammond, envisioned a wildlife theme park dedicated to the resurrection of extinct animals from Earth's past. The largest of the Five Deaths, Sorna was purchased by InGen so that it could house the park's research facilities. Construction began in 1981, and would continue for the next decade and a half. Hammond and his partner, Sir Benjamin Lockwood, led InGen during the early 1980s as it worked to perfect the nascent biotechnology of de-extinction and cloning. One of InGen's first successes came in 1984 when they revived an extinct animal for the first time in history, a miniaturized mastodon. In 1985 Dr. Henry Wu successfully cloned the first non-avian dinosaur back from extinction. The process was achieved using a revolutionary process pioneered by Dr. Laura Sorkin, wherein fossilized dinosaur DNA, which was consumed by ancient mosquitoes and preserved in the Hioter chemical, could sometimes keep strands of heavily-degraded DNA intact millions of years past the chemical's natural lifespan. Isla Nublar Sorna was determined to be an unsuitable location for the site of Hammond's forthcoming dinosaur theme park due to its sprawling size and remoteness. Hammond planned a park on the West Coast of the United States, the forsaken Jurassic Park: San Diego, but eventually changed his mind to an island location. He noted that Isla Nublar, a moderately-sized tropical island 90 miles closer than Sorna to the Costa Rican mainland, seemed a good fit. To this effect, InGen took out a 99-year lease from Costa Rica for Nublar, as well as the remainder of the Five Deaths. Nublar became Site A, the future location of Jurassic Park. Sorna, now designated Site B, was where the InGen compound was eventually constructed, the company's "factory floor" which created and housed most of the biological attractions before being moved to Nublar. The compound was nestled in a valley on Sorna's western landmass, near the Canal Ondo. In 1989 Hammond had a massive aviary constructed a few miles east of the InGen compound, where his scientists bred and observed pterosaurs such as Pteranodon. The aviary was built atop the Canal Ondo. InGen began building on Nublar in 19 By 1993, the park was nearing completion. However, interference from InGen's corporate rival, BioSyn, resulted in a shutdown of all of the park's major systems. Many dinosaurs escaped containment and several people died. Without the trust of InGen's investors, Jurassic Park couldn't be opened, and the escaped animals were left to fend for themselves. To make matters worse, Hurricane Clarissa swept over the Muertes Archipelago late in 1993, and InGen was forced to abandon its now-obsolete research and production facilities on Sorna. Before leaving the island, several InGen employees decided to free the captive dinosaurs in the compound in order to give the animals a better chance of survival without human care. Following this development, the dinosaur population which survived the storm was left to roam free on Site B. Hammond and InGen were astonished to discover that in just 4 years of human absence, Site B's now-wild dinosaur population had evolved into a stable ecosystem of predators and prey animals. Some of the genetic modifications made to InGen's animals to help deter any escapes, such as the lysine contingency, proved ineffective, as the prey animals had adapted to acquiring lysine through their diet, similarly to how modern-day animals survive. The predatory animals in turn acquired their lysine by eating the prey animals. Site B had become something totally beyond what InGen intended or imagined.mond's nephew, Peter Ludlow, attempted to bring InGen out of its near-bankruptcy by launching an expedition to Sorna to acquire dinosaurs for a planned amphitheater attraction in San Diego. Hammond sent a team of hi sown to hinder the expedition in any way the could, but one animal was successfully captured, a [[Buck Tyrannosaurus|male Tyrannosaurus]]. The animal went on a brief-but-bloody rampage upon escaping in San Diego before being successfully sedated and brought back to Sorna. Ludlow himself was killed in the San Diego incident. Hammond lived to see Sorna designated a biological preserve in 1997, protected jointly by the Costa Rican and United States governments. Human presence on the island for any reason was strictly prohibited. When InGen was bought by Simon Masrani in 1998, Site B was left alone. The introduction of newly-cloned species to the island eventually created a domino effect, destabilizing the island's already fragile ecosystem. Geography Isla Sorna is a tropical, volcanic island. The landmass itself, like Isla Nublar, was originally igneous. Sorna has a geographical plain of sharp volcanic cliffs, which over time have been overlain with both a classical and coniferous jungle environment. InGen took advantage of the island's volcanic nature by using geothermal energy as a renewable power source to run their worker village. The southern half of the island is rimmed with cliffsides. Incredibly mountainous, this geological construct has allowed for an interesting division between the carnivorous and herbivorous animals in the wake of Hurricane Clarissa. The larger and more fearsome carnivores tended to stay in the island's interior, while large herbivores stayed nearer to the rim of the island along with very small, scavenging carnivores. Sorna was quite a large island, measuring 21 miles across east to west and 20 miles north to south. Flora and fauna Cloned species Right before the onset of Hurricane Clarissa, many of the cloned specimens within InGen's compound were released into the wilderness of the island to fend for themselves; a number of others escaped on their own after the storm decimated the island. Initially, this group of animals included examples from nearly all of the species present on InGen's list. In addition, after the acquisition of InGen by Masrani Global in 1998, a series of illegal genetic experiments were carried out on the island, resulting in the introduction of several new species. In total, by 2001, the island supported 41 cloned prehistoric species, 25 carnivores and 16 herbivores. * Acrocanthosaurus * Albertosaurus * Allosaurus * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Archaeornithomimus * Baryonyx * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Carcharodontosaurus * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Coelurus * Compsognathus * Corythosaurus * Deinonychus * Dilophosaurus * Dimetrodon * Dimorphodon * Diplodocus * Dryosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Gallimimus * Geosternbergia * Herrerasaurus * Homalocephale * Iguanodon * Kentrosaurus * Leptoceratops * Lesothosaurus * Mamenchisaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Microceratus * Mosasaurus maximus * Orodromeus * Ouranosaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Parasaurolphus * Parasuchus * Peloroplites * Proceratosaurus * Psittacosaurus * Pteranodon * Rhamphorynchus * Segisaurus * Sinoceratops * Spinosaurus * Staurikosaurus * Stegosaurus * Stygimoloch * Styracosaurus * Suchomimus * Teratophoneus * Torosaurus * Triceratops * Troodon * Tylosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Velociraptor Herbivores * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Camarasaurus * Corythosaurus * Diplodocus * Dryosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Euoplocephalus * Gallimimus * * Leptoceratops * Mamenchisaurus * Microceratus * Orodromeus * Pachycephalosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Psittacosaurus * Stegosaurus * Triceratops Carnivores * Albertosaurus * Allosaurus * Baryonyx * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Coelurus * Compsognathus * Deinonychus * Dilophosaurus * Dimetrodon * Dimorphodon * Geosternbergia * Giganotosaurus * Herrerasaurus * Metriacanthosaurus * Parasuchus * Proceratosaurus * Pteranodon * Rhamphorhynchus * Segisaurus * Spinosaurus * Staurikosaurus * Suchomimus * Tyrannosaurus * Velociraptor Indigenous fauna The island was already home to the following species before the introduction of InGen's dinosaur clones. * Pueblan milk snake * Bonito fish * Strawberry poison-dart frogs * Gulls * Flies * Moths * Iguanas * Heliconius butterfly * Rats * Snakes * Opossums * Monkeys * Sloths Flora The island already contained a lush tropical environment when InGen arrived there. In the north of the island, a coniferous forest was seen, while in the south a more classical jungle full of vines and palms was more dominant. * Redwoods * Lima beans * Soy beans * Rubber trees * Elephant grass * Giant chain ferns Category:Islands Category:Muertes Archipelago